


First meeting

by MrBalkanophile, Talpy, wingsofaboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, historic (kinda)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il primo incontro tra la figlia del fabbro e l'apprendista del dottore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la seconda Tearoom di LandeDiFandom, esperimento di round robin dal vivo in un'ora di tempo. Tema: racconto storico.

Mary sorrise, ammirando la sua opera appoggiando le braccia sui fianchi. La piccola stanza era lucida e pulita, pronta ad accogliere qualsiasi mercante che suo padre avrebbe trascinato a casa quella sera per parlare di affari. Da quando sua madre era passata a miglior vita dando alla luce suo fratello minore, aveva lei la responsabilità di mantenere la casa e i conti, anche della fucina del padre. Andando a controllare com’era lo stufato sul fuoco, si ritrovò a sperare che almeno questa volta Alec non si fosse perso nel bosco a seguire uccellini.

Un rumore dal retro; lo sferragliare di metallo e il nitrito dei cavalli le annunciavano che finalmente suo padre era di ritorno. Diede un'ultima rimescolata allo stufato che borbottava allegramente, si riassestò l'abito, e corse verso il cortile, i capelli sciolti al vento che nascose prontamente sotto una cuffietta linda. Tutto, della sua immagine, doveva trasmettere decoro.

Si fermò sulla soglia aspettandosi di vedere il loro massiccio carroccio giallo con Jim, il loro tuttofare, dietro le redini, ma fu sorpresa, invece, di vedere un calesse guidato da un giovane dai capelli scuri e il viso accigliato che conduceva una coppia di cavalli neri come la notte.

Mary raggelò il proprio sorriso sul volto. Non voleva certo apparire sgarbata di fronte ad un ospite che pure era inatteso.

"Buongiorno, signore." Si fece avanti, pulendosi le mani nel grembiule. "Ditemi, cosa posso fare per voi?"

"Siete Mary Alcott? È vostro padre il titolare della fucina?"

Mary sorrise. Sicuramente il gentiluomo - che ora notava, vestiva in modo eccessivamente elegante per quell'ora del giorno - aveva necessità di cambiare i ferri ai suoi cavalli, o far controllare il freno. Il fatto che lui conoscesse il suo nome, tuttavia, la turbava, sebbene lei ricacciò il pensiero in fondo alla sua mente. Poteva averlo sentito dai braccianti, o dal proprietario della locanda.

"Ebbene, sono io. Cosa posso fare per voi?"

Il giovane gentiluomo saltò giù dal calesse, le redini ben strette nel pugno.

"Credo di essere io, piuttosto, a dover fare qualcosa per voi. Ho chiesto il vostro nome al medico, vedete, perché non vi era modo..."

"Il medico?" Mary trasalì. Il giovane appariva in ottima salute, robusto e ben piantato sui piedi, il colorito un po' pallido, forse, ma certamente sano. "Perché mai avete ricevuto il mio nome dal medico?"

Il giovane abbassò lo sguardo, strinse i pugni. "Si tratta di vostro fratello." Gli occhi di Mary si riempirono di lacrime. "Non è possibile. Non di nuovo." Si accasciò sulla dura seggiola di legno alle sue spalle, nascondendo il viso nel grembiule. "Non potevo costringerlo a restare in casa, e non posso seguirlo nel suo vagabondare o questa dimora andrà in malora, e... ora ho perso anche lui..."

Il giovane si riscosse. "No, madonna, non l'avete perso. Mi spiace non aver chiarito subito di cosa si trattasse, ma non è né morto né moribondo. Certo, la sua situazione è seria, ma non è in pericolo di vita." Mary alzò il viso bagnato di lacrime dalla stoffa bianca, anche se non candida, del grembiule. "Cosa... allora perché..."

"È stato attaccato da un animale selvatico, nel bosco. Crediamo si trattasse di una bestia piccola, perché i graffi sono molti ma non profondi, e nessuna arteria è stata recisa. Un mercante di passaggio l'ha portato dal medico, e questi mi ha mandato ad avvisarvi. Sono il suo apprendista."

La ragazza mormorò una preghiera di ringraziamento, poi si guardò intorno, agitata. "Non posso lasciare tutto così, all'improvviso. Lo stufato va tenuto in caldo, e devo accogliere mio padre."

"Posso restare io, se vuole. Ho esperienza nella cottura di decotti, lo stufato non può essere così diverso."

Mary lo guardò: la prima impressione che aveva tratto del giovane era stata completamente sbagliata; era un ragazzo spaventato, poco più grande di lei, e sinceramente preoccupato per lei.

"Mi fido del medico, avrà cura di Alec. Potreste aspettare il ritorno di mio padre insieme a me?"

L'apprendista annuì. "Il mio cocchio vi porterà ovunque vogliate."


End file.
